The present invention is directed to an insect pickup device and more specifically to an adhesive covered, shaped block on an elongated handle for engaging the picking up insects in remote places.
The use of an adhesive covered member on a handle for catching insects or cleaning hard to reach areas is old and well known in the art.
The patent to Shuster et al. (4,052,811) discloses an insect catching device comprising a rigid body secured on the end of an elongated handle. A wedge-shaped sponge is carried by the rigid body and protrudes beyond the rigid body. A roll of adhesive tape is supported on the body and a length of adhesive tape from the roll is directed over the projecting surface of the sponge and anchored to the rigid body. Thus, insects may be picked up by pressing the adhesive tape against the insect and, upon removal of the tape having the insect thereon, the sponge may be used for cleaning the surface from which the insect was picked up.
The patent to Gitt (4,103,382) discloses an adhesive device for cleaning hard to reach areas which includes a conical-shaped paper head adapted to be secured to the end of an elongated rod. The external conical surface of the head may be covered with a tacky substance or a plurality of tabs may project from the surface of the conical head for engaging and picking up dust and cobwebs in hard to reach places.